My Bestfriend's boyfriend
by GMWandstuff
Summary: Lucaya fanfic. Bad shit happens to everyone so sorry if you're really empathetic. Give me suggestions and remember THIS IS M FOR A REASON
1. Chapter 1 Cut to the point

***This is rated M for sexual content, language, self harm and all of the bad shit people love to read and I love to write have fun (and um I don't own gmw or whatever)***

Maya's POV

First cut of the night;

To remember how it felt.

The second cut;

To honor my mother going on another date with an abusive dick head.

I pulled the razor across my thigh, waited a moment then the blood began to emerge. I breathed in deeply, waited a few seconds, then exhaled. I loved the pain. I didn't like being alone as much as I pretended to be but luckily I still had had my blade. Obviously my night wasn't going the greatest.

A third cut;

My best friend Riley and my three year long crush since eighth grade Lucas were out on another date. I didn't not want them to date, that would be selfish seeing how happy they made each other. But I did wish I didn't have to watch it and pretend I was happy about their happiness.

A fourth cut;

A fifth cut;

A sixth cut;

For the fun of it and on and on and on leaving my thighs almost twice as cut and scared as they were before.

I was about to cut one more time when I was stopped in my tracks. A moaning filled my ears. Moaning from my mother's room. Then the springs of her cheap bed bouncing up and down up and down. Squeak, squeak, squeak. I shuttered at the sound. I shoved my face into my pillow trying to use it as the perfect hiding place. Multiple times I thought about sneaking off to Rileys but then she remembered she had just been on a date with Lucas and since they still weren't having sex she had to fulfill her urges without him. And that was something I didn't want to walk in on a third time.

By about three AM when I still couldn't sleep I ended up taking about three different types of drugs to make me pass out within the hour. Throughout the short night I ended dreamed of death and Lucas; two of her favorite topics.

The next morning when I woke up I felt like crawling into a hole and dying like usual. But I knew I didn't have the strength to kill myself and that I needed to get to school. I threw on one of the tightest shirts I owned always loving the ways the boys and girls looked at me when wore them along with ripped jeans that barely didn't break dress code. I quickly made her way to Rileys and threw on a smile making myself seem generally normal happy wise.

"Hey Riles." I said climbing through the Mathews window.

"Maya!" She cheered.

"What's up?" I asked jumping onto Riley's windowsill. Riley smiled as close as she could get to a wicked smile. "What?" I slowly asked.

"I'm gonna do it!" She said in possibly the most childish way she could have.

"What?" I reasked.

"It you know? It." She stated.

"Sex?" I asked laughing at Riley's childish way.

"Sh sh shhhh!" She waved her hands frantiqly telling me to shut up.

"What?" I laughed.

"I don't want my parents finding out." I rolled my eyes.

"You know you haven't actually done anything yet?" I laughed having lost my virginity years ago. Riley knew this, she didn't know who to and I liked keeping it this way.

"Yeah but I will." She snickered.

"So did you guys just plan this out or..."

"No I haven't told him yet it's going to be a surprise our three year anniversary is next week and I thought I'd surprise him because of course he wants to." Riley and I both smiled knowing it was true.

"Girls are you coming to breakfast?" Topanga yelled from the kitchen.

"Come on my little virgin lets go get some food." I grabbed Riley and we both walked into the kitchen to get our food the start of this day looked great, if only it stayed this way.

"Shit!" Topanga yelled dropping her spatula and the pan of burnt eggs to the ground holding her searing hand. "Shit shit shit SHIT!" She ran her hand under the cold water hoping it would help but instead just kept feeling pain. "You know what? You guys are going to be late to school so you get yogurt!" She through them all spoons and cups of yogurt and pushed them out the door. Riley and I jumped onto the subway as we did every morning. And then Riles and my favorite part, Lucas. Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas. That's all I could think When we came to Lucas' stop-as it always did- my heart skipped a beat. His messy morning hair which he always did on the subway because he was always late and only had time to do it there. I loved him when he looked like this.

"Hey huckleberry." I said in my best southern accent trying to hide the fact that I wanted to fuck the Texan.

"Hey to you too short stacks." After a couple years of him saying that I finally accepted the name and actually liked when he called me that, but only him. Whenever anyone else tried to call me that I would threaten to break their neck, and they almost always believed me. We both stared at each other smiling our teenage smiles.

"Hey honey!" Riley said walked over to her boyfriend. She wore heels that she didn't need considering she was already one of the tallest people in their school. She towered over me but I tried to ignore it. Riley kissed her hot boyfriend then hugged him and said good morning. This might just be me being a narcissist but I could swear the cowboy was looking at me. As he hugged his motel of a girlfriend he looked at me. I bit my lip not knowing exactly what I was doing but knowing Lucas smiled back as I did. After Riley let go he stopped looking at me and looked back at her, his girlfriend. I've been called a lot of things but Lucas Friars girlfriend will never be one of them, maybe I can aim for fuckbuddy.

The subway came to a stop and we made our way to school. Honestly I wanted to stay and listen to Riley's dad talk about Belgium but after having him as a teacher for so many years I ended up not caring even more so than usual.

"Excuse me! Mr. Mathews!" I yelled of boredom midway through his sentence.

"Yes Ms, Hart?" He asked.

"May I be excused?" I said batting my eyes.

"Any reason why?" He said batting his eyes mockingly.

"I'm feeling sick." I pretended to couch.

"Will you be disturbing my class anymore if I let you go?" He sighed.

"No, thanks." I said leaving my seat fake coughing the whole way out. I knew I didn't like school but who knew such good things could come from skipping it?


	2. Chapter 2 moving slowly

My usual hiding spot was being used by the already sky high stoners so I had to get high by myself behind the garbage can.

"Hey short stacks?" I smiled hearing Lucas' expected voice. He always followed me whenever I skipped class and I loved that. His good boy persona fouled most people, even his girlfriend, but not me, especially when we smoked together.

"Hand it over Hart." He said sitting down next to me. Chills ran down my spine, I loved how close Mr. perfect was to me but of course I couldn't let him know that.

"Aren't you worried your girlfriend will taste it on your lips." I said pulling the joint away from mine. As he took the joint and placed it in his mouth I licked my lips to get my point across.

"I'll eat a mint." He smiled taking it from me. His eyes were focused on my lips as my tongue slipped inside them. "So what's it today." He spread apart the strings on my jeans to reveal some of my deeper cuts. I swatted his hand away without my usual playful smile. He was the only one who knew about my cutting and I wanted to keep it this way.

"The usual," I finally smirked, "My moms horrible boy toys and," I cut myself off before I said something stupid. I looked up at him. "Hand it over."

We sat behind the dumpster for at least two classes when both of us got really tired with talking and just zoned out.

"Hey short stacks?" Lucas said our joint having burnt out a while ago. Neither of us were sober but since we only smoked a little we were now semi clear minded.

"Yeah cowboy?" I replied.

"I'm going to dump her." He said still staring blankly in front of him.

"What?" I looked to his perfectly chiseled face.

"You know Riley?" He paused for a moment "My girlfriend?" He said once more still not looking at her. "I'm going to break up with her." He nodded his head to prove he sure about this decision.

"Are you still high? Why would you do that?" I asked trying to sound as sober and unfazed by this as possible.

"She won't," He paused to think for a moment "Don't hate me for saying this but, I want to break up with her because she won't fuck me." I smiled for a moment loving his childish behavior but then I realized this would crush Riley. I wanted Lucas was available but not like this. "The girl ive been dating for years and that I've been dating for three still hasn't fucked me, and it's not like I havent tried to fuck her she just-"

"Oh no no no no." I said turning him towards me and looking him straight in the eye "You should definitely not do that. Do not break up with her."

"I know I don't exactly want to but I can't go another three years without doing _anything._ " He pointed out.

"Well," I would have told him about Riley's plan but I was leaning in _I was leaning in._ I wanted to kiss him and it didn't help that he leaned in. _He was leaning in. "_ If your only problem is not being able to fuck Riley..." Those perfect southern lips were so close to mine. "Maybe you could fuck someone else." We were moving so slowly, far too slowly for me so I grabbed the back of Lucas' neck and pulled him on top of me. The concrete was slightly uncomfortable but I didn't care considering the concrete wasn't the only thing hard against me. I slipped my tongue in between Lucas' lips. I could feel him pulling down his pants. Throughout the years I had had a lot of meaningless and sometimes great sex but this would be his first time and I realized this isn't how he should lose his virginity. "Wait," I said pushing him away. "I'm usually fine with fucking someone behind a dumpster," I took a deep breath "But if you want to lose your virginity today, with me." I sighed "Meet me at my house at nine, my mom's not going to be home tonight." I stood up making sure to brush my hand against his hard cock as I left.

I went back to my last two classes zoned out for most of them thinking about whether or not Lucas was coming over. As soon as the bell rang (or maybe five minutes before) I made my way home and as soon as I got on the first subway home I got a text from Riley.

 **Riley: So we're still having a sleepover tonight right?**

Riley texted with no spelling errors.

 **Me: i cant 3night mom wants 2 talk 2 me ot somthing**

I replied.

 **Riley: 3night? Can you at least make sure your spelling errors are correct?**

 **Riley: And also...**

 **Riley: *I**

 **Riley: *Tonight**

 **Riley: *To**

 **Riley: *To**

 **Riley: *Or**

 **Riley: *Something**

 **Riley: Anyway I'll miss you see you tomorrow. :)**

 **Me: Miis u 2 by :)**

I knew Riley wanted to correct me but gave up and did her homework.

When I got home I quickly pushed my mom out the door. She just assumed it was normal teenage rebellion and went with it. As soon as I saw her drive off to her boyfriend's house I went straight to my closet. I took out my three sluttiest bras and matching underwear.

There's the white one; which makes me look innocent and makes my hair look great.

The red one; which makes me look hot and spicy like the devil's lover.

And last but not least the black one; this one makes me look dark and evil mixed with my light blonde hair and extremely pale skin makes me even sexier and more irresistible than usual.

In the end I chose black since it made my boobs look the biggest.

Nine o'clock: Lucas wasn't here.

Nine thirty: Still wasn't here.

Ten: I'm still alone.

By ten thirty I decided to give up on waiting for him. Since I had been waiting to be fucked the whole night I was extremely horny and if pretty boy wasn't coming to help me with that I would have to do it myself.


	3. Chapter 3 No longer a virgin

I pulled down my panties and slowly stroked herself. I moaned softly at the feeling of my own hand. I didn't need Lucas to have fun sadly it would have been better if he was here. I quickly got bored and shoved two of my fingers inside of myself. I moaned much loader.

"Oh fuck." Lucas was standing in my doorway watching me with wide eyes.

"Look who decided to show up?" I said not stopping my masterbation.

"Yeah um, sorry my mom, wouldn't let me leave," He was dazed as he looked at me.

"Oh that's," I moaned "just terrible." Lucas watched me not wanted this to stop when he realized that he could be a part of this. Lucas peeled off his shirt off quickly then crawled on to my bed.

"May I?" He said in a slightly sarcastic toan.

"Of course." I replied. He placed both of his hands on either side of me. His scandalous blue eyes looked right into mine. His hungry mouth covered mine. The feeling of his bare chest and lips against mine was one of the best things I had ever felt- and I had had sex.

"Are you ready?" I whispered in his ear.

"Please." He said as I felt along Mr. perfects perfect body. We both sat up, Lucas stood next to the bed for a moment so that he could remove his pants leaving only his stretched-to-breaking-point boxers. Then he jumped back on to the bed and on to me. I flipped him over so that I was now on top. He reached behind me and unclipped the back of my bra. It took him a couple of tries which I laughed at him but it still took him less tries than I thought it would to undo it. He stared at my breast for a second before I pushed them against him slipping my tongue into his mouth. I slowly began to kiss down his jawline then his neck which lead to me kissing down his chest and ending up at his boxers. He stared down at me gulping with pleasure.

"I...I can't um...return the favor," He slowly stuttered "I don't know how."

"Don't worry huckleberry, we'll work up to that." I grimaced as I slowly tugged on his boxers. He lifted his hips so that I could easily pull them off. I traced my fingers down his sides landing at his hips. My hands slowly fell in so that they landed on his shaft and I slowly began to move them up and down. I jacked him off loving the sound of his moan. I could how much he loved this so I decided to stop and do something he'd love more. I licked his erection from the base up making him dig his nails into the bed sheets so that he could muffle his moans so not to wake the neighbors. I slowly moved my mouth on top of his member and moved it down my throat. I sucked and sucked swirling my tongue as I did. I bobbed up and down loving the sound that escaped Lucas' lips.

"Maya..." He moaned, "Maya!" He was amazed by my veteran skills. "I'm going to..." He breathed out deeply "I'm going to come." I looked up to him with my devious eyes and I kept sucking. Lucas got the message and came in my mouth. I swallowed all of it only having a little dribble from the corners of my mouth.

"How was that little virgin? You think you can do anymore?" I said licking around my mouth.

"Oh my god your sexy." He jumped to the foot of the bed where I sat and started to kiss me. His semi hard erection was once again starting to form against my leg. We rolled off the bed which kind of hurt but the pleasure was more apparent.

"I know I am." I winked. "Do you have a condom?" I asked casualy.

"Fuck no, I forgot." Lucas sat up looking extremely disappointed.

"Second drawer." I rolled my eyes and flopped my hand pointing to my bedside table. He stood up and walked over so he could pull it open.

"Whoa?!" The drawer was a fourth of the way full of unused condoms.

"Yeah sorry it used to be completely full but you know, over the years..." I smiled as he grabbed a 'L' condom.

"Shall we proceed?" He said in the most gentlemanly way one can while completely naked.

"We shall." He put on the condom and walked back over to me.

"Should we move back onto the bed?" He awkwardly asked.

"You don't think rug burns are sexy?" I laughed slowly crawling back on the bed.

"I know you are." He smiled laying on the bed knowing I liked being on top.

"Here I'll let you have this one." He sat up and smiled. "So are you going to fuck me or not?" I teased.

"Yes please." He leaned in about to put himself into me when he stopped. "Won't this hurt you?" He said looking at my seemingly small vagina.

"I taken larger than you now please-" Lucas pushed his penis into me mid sentence. It was larger than I thought and felt twice as good. He heard my moans of pleasure and repeated to pull out and push in. "Lucas!" I moaned.

"Oh am I hurting you?" He pulled out and stayed like that. I glared at him.

"It's pleasure cowboy keep going." He smiled back then continued to fuck me. I got bored of being on the bottom and flipped once again. I was now on top grinding my hips against his. He went deeper and deeper making us both groan with excitement and lust.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," I mumbled under my breath "I'm going to come."

"Ha," He said still thrusting his hips up and into me "You came first."

"Wanna," I moaned "Bet?" I squeezed my thighs and went lower and lower. I pushed my hands through my hair as I moaned. We both kept going until we both came and orgasmed.

"Fuck..." He groaned. "You win."

"Good." I whispered leaning in closer to him "Because I couldn't hold out much longer." We both laughed then I kicked him out of my house so that I could finally sleep. The night was long and great like many other things id seen that night but all I could think about was how I would face Riley. I cut a few times to ignore the pain then finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 The not so happy Farkle

****I am so sorry I just reread my previous chapters and I noticed all the mistakes I'll try to fix as many as I can in the upcoming chapters. Also this chapter will be a lot** **in texting and kind of deep and depressing at one point sorry. Also please private message me any ideas****

 **No POV:**

 **Riley: Maya**

 **Riley: Maya**

 **Riley: Maya!**

 **Riley: Maya!**

 **Riley: MAYA!**

It had been hours since Maya had replied to any of Riley's texts and she was starting to get annoyed.

"For a girl who's always on her phone she can't take one minute to reply." Riley through her phone to the foot of her bed in annoyance when suddenly _Bzzz! Bzzz!_ Riley's phone buzzed. She quickly grabbed it hoping Maya had finally replied.

 **Farkle: Hey.**

 **Farkle: What's up?**

 **Riley: Sitting in bed waiting for Maya to reply (!:(!)**

 **Farkle: What could she be doing without her phone?**

 **Riley: Idk maybe she's...sleeping?**

 **Farkle: Or maybe she's sleeping** **around**

Farkle Smiled at his phone as he typed.

 **Riley: Probably :/ Can't wait to here about this tomorrow. (Sarcasm)**

This was partly true even if Riley didn't say so.

 **Farkle: If you don't want to listen I gladly will take your place ;)**

 **Riley: Ok perv calm down. You coming over tomorrow morning?**

 **Farkle:** **Yeah** **of course.**

 **Farkle: Wait do I have to eat your mom's oatmeal? X(**

 **Riley: No lol.**

 **Riley: It's getting late I don't want to sleep but I'm kind of getting bored of texting. :/**

 **Farkle: Well then are you going to let me in?**

Riley raised her eyebrow before looking to her window to see the crotched down Farkle. He tapped on the glass after realizing for the first time ever Riley's window was locked.

"Farkle!" Riley opened the window and let the boy in. "What are you doing here?" Farkle stepped in rubbing his cold hands together.

"I didn't really want to be home right now..." Farkle looked to the ground trying his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Riley said with an innocent smile. Farkle shook his head loving the smile on Riley's lips. "You want to drink some of Maya's secret stash of alcohol that's hidden under my bed?" She smiled a little bit more. Farkle nodded as he watched Riley walk to her bed. She reached under leaving her behind in the air which Farkle couldn't help but stare at. "Here I got it." Riley said pulling out a bottle of red wine. Farkle looked away trying to seem innocent. "I've never had it but and its Mayas stash but if you're this down drinking should be worth it." Riley tiptoed into her kitchen so that she could bring back two plastic cups. Riley poured each of them a glass of Maya's probably stolen wine. After about half the bottle was gone Riley decided to snoop. "So um Farkle?" Riley asked slowly.

"Yes um Riley?" He drunkenly mocked.

"Why did you not not not want to be home?" Riley asked hoping she used the right amount of drunken and extra 'not's.

"Well," He said pouring himself another glass "My picture perfect parents who make everyone believe they are happy and in love have been yelling at each other for what feels like weeks." He drank half the glass in one gulp. "And since I'm just their perfect little show boy no one cares where I am." He drank the rest. He held up the empty glass, "Do you have anything stronger?" He asked.

"You'd have to talk to Maya about that." Riley stated as she looked at Farkles uncharacteristically sad face.

"Anyway they fight more than they speech and ignore their golden boy." He laughed. "If they're gonna take having me for granted I might as well disappear." Riley looked at the slightly drunken tortured soul who's laughs worried her. His sad eyes glimmering in what she thought was moonlight. His hair was in his face but he didn't care about that right now. And his lips were formed in a way that was just enough to not be an over done froan. His lips. That's all she could think about. Sober Riley would never have done anything like this. But considering she wasn't exactly sober she couldn't focus on anything but Farkle. _What am I doing?_ She thought. Her mind swayed in and out in a drunken haze.

"Um.." Riley was going to say something supportive but couldn't think of anything. "You want to sleep here tonight so that um you don't have to sleep like at your house? With your parents." Farkle smiled and sheepishly nodded.

"Together?" He flirted. _Yes._ Riley wanted to reply.

"No. Floor." She shot back.

"Fine." Farkle excepted. Riley ruffled through her closet until she found an old sleeping bag and through it on the floor.

"Good night Farkle." Riley said jumping into bed.

"Good night Riley." He replied. And with that they both closed their eyes and tried to sleep.

Ten minutes later: They both still lied awake in their beds.

Twenty minutes later: Nothing had changed.

Forty five minutes later: Still nothing.

One hour later: They both lied in bed knowing neither was asleep.

"Riley?" Asked Farkle.

"Shush I'm asleep." She joked not opening her eyes.

"How is it?" He calmly asked. Even without her answer he could tell from the silence she was confused. "Having parents who love each other," He sighed "and love you for you. What is it like to have parents who love you because they love everything about you and not because the person they're married to loves you and they want to take that from them." He sighed after finishing his long question.

"Well," She said thinking about her answer. Still not opening her eyes. "You always feel like you have a safe place. A place where nothing can hurt you and everything will end up ok. You feel like a warm blanket is always waiting for you when you need it." Riley turned and opened her eyes to look at Farkles silhouette.

"Nice." He said fantasizing about that life style.

"Can I ask you something?" She innocently asked falling half asleep.

"Of course." He responded.

"What's it like being smart enough and rich enough to have anything you want?" Farkle Pondered the question. "Farkle?" She re-asked.

"Yeah sorry one moment," He kept thinking "Ok I got it. With unlimited money I can buy whatever toy or gadget that I want. With being smarter than most college students I can pass whatever class I want or correct a bullies essay. It makes me seem like I have everything but when it comes down to it I have no social skills, fashion sense or charm. I've been friend-zoned by two of the prettiest girls in school and my best friend is friends with everyone and probably just hangs out with me because his girlfriend does. On paper my life seems perfect but horrible parents, bullies and getting turned down by countless girls says otherwise."

"Oh." Riley responded.

"Yeah." He scoffed.

"So you're not happy?" Riley asked slightly confused.

"Not even close," He laughed "But it's easier to put on a smile and pretend like you are."

"You know you and Maya have a lot in common." Riley signed realizing that she was actually very tired. "You should talk to her about this more. You could help each other-" Riley said getting cut off.

"Please don't." He bluntly stated. "I hate when people tell me they can help me or try too. It's just a waste of everyone's time." Riley heard Farkle turn over in his sleeping bag so that he was facing the wall.

"Ok I won't but please talk Maya." And finally the two young teenagers fell asleep waiting for the morning.


End file.
